


How I Won You I Shall Never, Never Know

by ithinkimawriter (Serial_Writer)



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Parenthood, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serial_Writer/pseuds/ithinkimawriter
Summary: Transferred over from my Tumblr writing blog. I work in a daycare and I was feeding this baby and Arthur has been in my head as of late and this happened.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & You, Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 19





	How I Won You I Shall Never, Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred over from my Tumblr writing blog. I work in a daycare and I was feeding this baby and Arthur has been in my head as of late and this happened.

“Come on little guy, you’re almost done!”

A smile tugged on your lips as you gently shut the door behind you, making sure you didn’t startle either of the two boys in the living room of your small apartment.

Gotham was cold, dreary, dirty and at times you swore the heart of the city was downright evil. Within the four walls of your rundown apartment though, you knew the epitome of good resided.

Arthur and your son were the most beautiful, gentle souls in all of Gotham and they were all yours, to love, nourish and protect.

It was hard. Nothing broke your heart more than seeing Arthur come home, bloodied, bruised up, or what was ten times worse, sad and dejected. More often than not, he’d swallow down his feelings and instead focused his energy on making sure you and your little bundle of joy were alright, and nothing made you feel guiltier.

At times, you blamed yourself for the pregnancy. Nothing angered Arthur more than that. He couldn’t understand how you could reject what he considered one of his biggest blessings. He viewed the product of love between you as the universe’s apology for the shitty upbringing he had. He knew he could now ensure that another soul did not suffer the way he did. He could now continue spreading that laughter and happiness he so enjoyed. Most importantly, it reassured him that you were real, that the love between the both of you was real and never ending.

Still, you knew neither of you were financially nor perhaps, mentally prepared for a child. You didn’t regret starting a family with Arthur, you knew there would never be anyone else you’d rather do it with, you just would’ve liked to have done it outside of the city that had caused nothing but pain and suffering for both Arthur and yourself. You’d managed though. Your son, who had his father’s emerald green eyes and chocolate brown locks along with your nose and lips, was now 18 months old. Arthur and you took turns watching him, working opposite shifts so you wouldn’t have to entrust your son’s care to anybody else.

Your chest felt like it was about to burst with love as you watched Arthur struggle to give the giggling toddler the last spoonfuls of his dinner, the very favored mashed sweet potatoes.

Arthur took a playful sigh and set the little green plate on his lap before gently grabbing the cooing baby’s hands.

“You gotta finish your food, champ. We have to get big and strong so we can protect mommy. Won’t you do me that favor?”

The adorable, green eyed baby cocked his head to the side as he stared up at his father with a wide smile, his scattered baby teeth peeking from his mouth. With one last giggle, he opened his mouth as he stared at Arthur with wide, innocent eyes.

Arthur cheered and scooped up the last bits left, hurrying before the mischievous toddler changed his mind.

You couldn’t contain your laughter at that and you easily caught the attention of the both of them, your grin widening as your son started giggling and reaching for you, the last spoonful of his dinner mixing with his drool as he “talked” to you, his little hands tightening into fists before releasing them just as quickly.

Arthur gave you one last smile before he wiped Y/S/N’s mouth clean and took him out of the highchair that was kept in the living room. In a couple of strides, he was next to you, his free hand tightening around yours as his lips found your forehead. Your eyes fluttered shut at the gesture while you squeezed his hand in return.

Arthur pulled away, a wide smile stretched across his face, his eyes crinkling at the sides and his nose scrunching up in that adorable way that made your heart melt.

Finally, you turned your attention to the baby in between the two of you as he yanked at the fistful of your shirt he had managed to tangle his little fingers into. You covered his little face in kisses, his face scrunching up as he broke into a giggling fit, his hands finding your face as you hoisted him up in your arms.

Arthur moved around the both of you to come up behind you, his arms surrounding you and his hands holding on to the bouncing toddler’s feet, his chin resting comfortably on your shoulder as he gazed at what he considered his whole life.

The both of you found yourselves on the worn out couch, Y/S/N on your lap while Arthur sat next to you, your legs touching and his arm wrapped around you while his free hand randomly tickled the bubbly, joyful baby between the both of you.

You discussed each other’s workdays, your voices eventually lowering to a whisper as you noticed Y/S/N nodding off, his little hands tightening into fists on his ears, the tell-tale sign that he was ready for bed.

Arthur chuckled softly next to you, his lips finding the corner of your mouth before he stood up, gently taking the baby from your arms and walking towards the bedroom to set him down on his crib.

You raised your arms with a smile, stretching your tired and overworked limbs before making your way into the kitchen for your nightly ritual. You always left dinner ready before you left to work but Arthur refused to eat until you got home. So that’s how it remained, the both of you eating dinner every night in front of the television as late night shows played in the background.

By the time Arthur returned, that warm smile only reserved for the two of you lighting up his face, you’d set your dinner plates on the rickety coffee table and your hand was lazily beckoning him over.

His arms wrapped around you, his lips finding yours and before you knew it, you found yourself straddling his slim hips, your ears barely picking up the opening notes of the Murray Franklin Show in the distance.

“I missed you,” he murmured, his soft yet raspy voice sending shivers down your spine.

“I missed you more.”

Arthur shook his head with a smile, his lips finding yours once more while his hands caged your sides. With his forehead on yours, his eyes met yours, those twinkling pools of forest green stealing your breath away and you knew that as long as you got to gaze into them for the rest of your life, you’d be okay.

“Never my love. I’ve missed you more than my next breath.”

You smiled wide, brushing your lips against his while your fingers combed through his hair, yet another smile on your lips as his eyes fluttered shut.

“How about a compromise?” you murmured, your lips finding that spot on his jaw, right below his ear, that turned him into putty in your hands.

He choked on a moan before he hummed, his dark pupils eating at the green of his eyes.

“Let me show you how much more I’ve missed you?” you smirked, your dinner and his favorite show long forgotten as your hands began plucking at the buttons of his shirt.

“How I won you I shall never, never know,” he laughed, his hands cradling your face as he brought you down for yet another kiss.


End file.
